kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Number XXI
So you need help with a Talk bubble? Number XXI: Gray and light blue if you can . This is it.}} Princess talk page Sorry sisters D: What'd you do? Hey --soralover15 03:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC)soralover15 And WHO EXCATLLLY SAYING THAT TO hiya ^^ i'm doing fine and how are you? -orpheus Girls ReCoM an important mesage from EO Ok lets hear it. Marexl 18:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Back Your Idea My Site Don't Feel Bad... Hey You're In The Vids... KH Animation Keyblade OMG Thankyou soooo much!Now if you need anything else just tell me ok. Marexl 16:51, 13 July 2009 (UTC) My Keyblades Update Uploads "Please do not upload images not produced by Square Enix or Disney. Avatar images can be used without being uploaded, and fanart should be hosted on an external image server like photobucket, and remotely linked here." If you are having trouble finding an image server I can help you, but please do not add any more fanart to the wiki. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 03:04, 20 July 2009 (UTC) keyblade request To Do List?! |text=Hey XXI, If I'm not here and you're bored and need something to do. Then here's a "To Do List" for you. If you dont want to do any then you dont have to but, if you need a character to design I'll put it on this list for you, kk! * Dark Riku (with Dark Mode Suit) * Ghost Marluxia * Alexis (Therapist who Xemnas and Xigbar fancy) * Xion * Pete Strike them off when you're finished and send me them to my email from my page! I hope this will stop you being bored if I'm not here, thanks for reading and have fun!!! Thank You again!}} Chibi Axel Shalom and Facebook sorry Yup Yes Agreed. Maybe if we do win he'll calm down some. =] Let's do it then!--Xion4ever 03:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, it was funny. Sorry I didn't respond. The reason why is that it was almost midnight (I'm in the EST timezone) and I was incredibly tired. --Xion4ever 16:33, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Roxas-X-Namine at your sevice Hey! no probs. ANYways, let be friends! Okay and my name's Nexus. It may be funny but, I may be a Nobody because of the X on my name. Keep in touch okay?! Hello Lol. ^_^ Hey Adin, what's up?--Xion4ever 23:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) you ready XXI, they're starting the competition. If you're on..head immediately to the forums!--Xion4ever 23:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) No Hey Sorry/Yes hey --soralover15 03:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC)soralover15 hey it's soralover15 can you help me figure out how to get that name,a.k.a,job class stuff , pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssse!!!!!!!!! i just really want to know it's complicating for some reason i kinda love this stuff but can't figure out how to put that information stuff on , i tried the whole time could'nt get it , i messed up my page sometimes so then i had to re-do my page again and again and again how can .......... how can you guys get those talk boxes soralover15 Just As A Heads-Up Hi XXI Oh? Good Afternoon Thanks Sprite Comics Hey! Sandbox ADIN! Sorry! Hey Okay Xemnas's Computer Room Design Thanks Sorry Hey Ah... Hey Ping! Just saying Hi